


Breathe In, Breathe Out

by SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, SPN Drabble, Song Drabble, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9187292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki/pseuds/SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki
Summary: Based on the song of the same name by Hilary Duff. Originally posted to my Tumblr.Bold Italics = the song lyrics





	

**_I made a top ten list_  
** _**Of all the things I miss**_  
 _ **Your lying eyes and lips**_  
 _ **They didn’t make it**_  
 _ **And when I’m cold at night**_  
 _ **I know that I’ll survive**_  
 _ **Until I feel alright**_  
 _ **I’m gonna fake it**_

*********

Walking away was the only option…. She had heard it all before, how he could change. How he would be better. How he didn’t want to lose her. But it was all too late, he had already lost her. Nothing was going to change, they were just going to go round in a loop, over and over. Walking away was the only option.

**_Breathe In, Breathe Out_.** That’s what she had to remind herself, as she packed her bags. How he had found here, she didn’t know. She had dropped off the grid, left all trace of her past in a trash can. Yet there he was, sitting in the bar across the street, waiting for her. How she knew that, well that was easy. The black 67 Chevy sat out front, a reminder of what she had walked away from. He holed up in that bar, drinking his beer and watching the door. Like he was expecting her to go to him,walk through the entrance, after all this time. _**Breathe In, Breathe Out.**_

As she drove away, she remembered all the good times. All the days they talked about the dream, of getting out, leaving it all for an apple pie life. She hung onto his words like she was sixteen. She remembered their first official date, the way she clung to him, loved the feeling of him against her face, and the way they laughed at the all the songs they used to hate.But then there was no more rain & shine, & she remembered when & where they left their hearts behind. 

_“Dee, Sammy, I remember when we got lost in New York, in all the avenues, and we laughed like we kids. I also remember when the laughter ended, and it all had to end. I remember when the real became too real, & I know we all remember when it hurt too much for us to heal. We may be cold at night, but I know, we will survive. It is what we do, we survive. Y/N”_

_**********_

_**Breathe In, Breathe Out… Until I feel alright, I’m gonna fake it…. Breathe In, Breathe Out** _


End file.
